


Only Idiots Cry Lots

by talonyth



Series: prompted [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, injuries and surgeries are mentioned, russian translation of this included in the notes!, sweet volleytears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best players succumb to injuries, even someone called Tobio Kageyama but Hinata doesn't understand, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Idiots Cry Lots

**Author's Note:**

> there is also a [russian translation](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2121886) of this fic by [greenlonelystranger](http://greenlonelystranger.tumblr.com)! check it out if you feel more comfortable reading in russian!

"What do you mean, quit?"

"As you heard it. I am going to quit volleyball."

Hinata looks at Kageyama with big eyes. He stands in the gym door frame, all of a sudden, after a one week absence from training and school, after no word from him for one entire week, and now he declares that. 

Hinata starts laughing and slaps Kageyama’s arm lightly. 

"Good joke as an entrance but don’t say things like these as easily as that."

When Kageyama doesn’t laugh, doesn’t smile, doesn’t react in the least Hinata starts to realize that this might not be a joke after all. He looks at Kageyama’s face, completely void of any emotion and he feels his smile ceasing. His hand grabs Kageyama’s shirt and his fingers curl into the fabric. 

"Hinata."

"A joke, right?"

It has to be. There is no way that Kageyama would quit midway like this. Just like this. And he’d at least bawl his eyes out. But like this, Kageyama makes it seem like he never cared to begin with. Not about playing volleyball, playing with Karasuno, with him. That isn’t true. Definitely not.

"Hinata, stop."

"You can’t be quitting. Not you of all people. Kageya—-"

"Hinata, listen. You heard me. I am going to quit. Maybe later but for now—-"

"You can’t quit! Not you! We were… we were going to win the nationals this year, right?! Together, right!?"

Kageyama casts his eyes down and Hinata feels how tightly his fists are clenched around the fabric, almost ripping it apart. They promised they would win together. They promised they’d move on together. Hinata wants to yell, to shout, to scream at Kageyama’s face but when he lowers his gaze, he goes silent all of a sudden.

"S-Shit, a-are you bleeding, Kageyama, yo-your knee, you are—"

The frustration pent up within Hinata turns into panic. One week missing with no sign of what he has been doing. He visited him too, but no one has ever been there. And now, he didn’t notice because Kageyama didn’t even properly greet him but dropped the bomb like this, he didn’t see it. The bandage around his knee, soaked with blood. He simply didn’t see it. 

There are so many things going through Hinata’s mind that he doesn’t know what to voice first - so he keeps quiet instead. His grip on Kageyama’s shirt loosens and the taller boy sits down on the doorstep, grimacing but he doesn’t seem like he wants to explain at first. Right when Hinata opens his mouth, Kageyama starts talking. 

"I wanted to tell you earlier but I wasn’t allowed to use my phone at hospital and I didn’t know your number. Besides… it’s not really a thing I wanted to tell you on the phone."

Hinata is still standing - dumbstruck and at a loss for words to say. He opens his mouth on several occasions but never gets a single word out as if they are stuck in his throat. 

"I need to go to have my bandage changed and go for a check-up. Actually, I probably shouldn’t be walking around like this either but I asked Mum to give me a few minutes before that."

"…Didn’t you want to tell the others too?"

Kageyama looks away and nods slowly. “I do but… I wanted to tell you first. I thought you might react like that. If I have to leave before they arrive, it would be good if you could tell them.”

Hinata looks down, at Kageyama’s face, to detect any sort of emotion but he seems far too calm for the situation. It’s scary. It’s unlike Kageyama. It definitely bothers him. Hinata knows that if he were the one to be injured, he’d cry and wail and would probably never stop. 

"What…"

"I tore my meniscus. It was pretty bad so they had to perform a surgery on it."

"But when did this happen?"

"I don’t know. I woke up on Sunday and toppled over because I couldn’t move my leg without my knee hurting. Turns out my meniscus was torn way before and I failed to notice and it just got worse so it’s all screwed up now."

"Did they fix it?"

"It’s going to be fine but… it’ll take a good while and I definitely…"

This time, it’s Kageyama who sounds like his word got stuck in his throat. Hinata is still lost but he realizes that if anyone suffers, then it’s Kageyama. But he seems so strong about it, so brave even though Hinata knows it’s all just an act. He understands. Even though he can’t imagine how frustrating it is to be here, to feel the gym floor you play daily on, surrounded by the smell of leather and summer breaking through the window, he understands. 

So he sits down next to Kageyama and throws his arms around his neck, pulling him in close and squeezing him as tightly as he can.

"I am sorry. For yelling at you. I’m sorry. I know you want to play. I really really really know you do. No one wants to play more than you do. …Well, except for me."

Hinata thought Kageyama would push him away and cuss him but instead he leans into the other’s embrace and lays his head on Hinata’s shoulder, snickering about his remark.

"I’m pretty sure I want to play more than you do."

Hinata pulls Kageyama even closer than before and presses his lips together. 

"Yeah. I know. …I know. It’s okay to cry, Kageyama. I won’t tell anyone. If I were you, I’d cry lots."

"Only idiots cry lots," Kageyama says, holding onto Hinata’s shirt and burying his face in his shoulder. Hinata feels the tears seeping through the fabric but he doesn’t say anything; he can’t say anything or he would give away that he is an idiot too.

**Author's Note:**

> this has probably been so inaccurate that it's going to hurt everyone reading it and i'm v sorry bc it's physically impossible to move at all after just one week but. well. maYBE IT'S SHONEN MANGA RULES if dead people can come back then maybe injured can walk quicker. idk i'm a sucker for angst, we all know that by now and volleytears are my life essence


End file.
